Changes
by darkangelgirl262
Summary: When House sent Chase to do his Clinic Duty, something unexpected happened. can the team get through it? will House blame himself? and what will be to Chase? lots of drama and characters interaction. aiming for HouseChase
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own House MD, any of its cast mates or plot or whatever...this is for pure joy and bordness of me...

**Summary:** When House sent Chase to do his Clinic Duty, something unexpected happened. can the team get through it? will House blame himself? and what will be to Chase? lots of drama and characters interaction. aiming for House/Chase

**A/N:** this is my first House MD fanfic, so be easy on me :) reviews are the highlight! nods

* * *

**Changes - chap1**

"So, what now?" she asked slightly agitated, her eyes trying to hide the fear, but to no avail.

"We wait" House said, trying to seem nonchalant, but not succeeding. It would be un-human, even for him, to not be a bit worried at a time like this.

**Some time earlier**

Three figures were sitting inside the messy yet cleaned office. With a quick glance you'd think those people sitting around the big glass table were working on a new case, but if you dedicated another look, you'd see that they were actually each in its own separate thing, with no case at all, just trying to pass the day, which so far did not involve any mysterious cases that needed to be solved.

One of the figures, the smallest of the three was sitting by the small desk in the side, busying herself with the computer.

Another figure was sitting by the big glass desk, apparently doing nothing, but with a closer glance you'd see his eyes were closed, and he was actually sleeping. Or at least, trying to sleep.

And last but not least, another one, sitting by the glass desk, preoccupied with his paper, a pencil in between his teeth, a small furrow on his forehead, conveying his tries to figure out some word in his cross-word puzzle.

All three figures were oblivious to the people that would pass through them on the outside that sneaked a peak sometimes, to see what they were up to. But they weren't bothered. Though, as much as doing nothing appealed to the tired doctors, it soon became highly boring.

Their bordness however would soon be over, seeing that a limping figure just entered the office. His loud entrance startled them, and they looked at the new-comer, first, annoyed, then expectantly, perhaps a new case has finally arrived?

But they shouldn't have gotten their hopes up….

"What?" House barked at them, visibly annoyed, or in pain. Or both, who could really know for sure?

"No cases? At all?" foreman asked desperately. He was bored out of his mind. Cameron and Chase always found a way to occupy themselves, but he didn't have the luxury.

"Do I look like a carrier of interesting news?" House retorted annoyed himself. Even he was starting to get bored, and he had all sort of stuff to make sure that wouldn't happen.

"You don't look any different than usual" Chase said, returning his gaze back to his cross-word.

House shot him a look, trying to understand what that meant, but to no avail. Not that he'd let that show of course. He just limped into his own privet office. It did curious him, he'd admit, the nerve Chase seemed to have gained over the past few weeks. Maybe it was the lack of daddy-issues-pressure, maybe the fact he solved two cases by his own and maybe it was something entirely different. Which only made House more curious as to why. What made Chase so…confident?

House would have thought about it more if Cameron hadn't shown up in front of him. Almost making him jump up from his seat at the sound of her voice, he was preoccupied in his thoughts about Chase that he didn't even hear her coming in.

"Wha-what?" he stammered

"I said" she emphasized, clearly annoyed he wasn't paying her attention, "how come there are no cases?" she finished looking at him determined

"Well, I am _so_ sorry there are no sick people. Geez! And I thought you were the caring one out of us" he said getting up, knowing what he said wouldn't bother her, not this new Cameron. Lately it seems, Cameron disregards him more, a lot more than when she first came in. in a way, he liked it. Finally, not that sad little woman that cared too much. But in a way, her disregard would sometimes be over done.

It's like she can't get it right, she does too much, on each sides. No balance.

He walked pass her and inside the office with his two other minions, Cameron hot on his heels. Expectantly.

"Cameron here wants a case" he said nodding his head at her direction"

"I didn't-" she started but was cut off by House

"There IS a solution you know" House said mysteriously,

"Oh?" Foreman said, hopeful

"Uh-huh"

"Care to share the details?" Foreman said, trying to maintain his rising anger and frustrating. House could be worse than a 6 year old kid sometimes.

Most of the times.

"We want a case. All we need to do is find a case" House said as if that explained everything. Foreman and Cameron were looking at him, hoping that he'd just tell them and cut the crap, but Chase was still occupied with his cross-word, seemingly uninterested in House play.

"Aren't you interested at this, at all?" House said, half accusing, half amused by Chase behavior.

Chase looked up when he realized House was talking to him he said, "of course I am. I'm just not so interested in your little foreplay, so I decided to wait till you get to the actual news and THEN join in"

"Very well then. We just need someone to find the case. And I pick Chase!" with that statement House got Chase's full attention, "what better place to find patients rather than the clinic? Off you go to Clinic Duty" House said grinning as Chase seemed annoyed by this "what? You said you wanted something interesting! What's more interesting, and NOBLE, than helping sick people?"

Chase just gave him a look of 'come-on' and said, "Noble? Since when do you care about noble actions?"

"I don't. You on the other hand, all about helping others aren't we? Well, go!" House said, and Chase just shrugged and left the room.

Little did they know _how_ noble it was going to get.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: nothing has changed since chapter one.**

**Summary: the same as in chap1 **

**A/N: yay! Second chap! Thanks EVERYONE for the WONDERFUL reviews! It's been a real joy to read them! Especially since it's my first House MD fic…:) so thanks a lot! I can only hope you'll stick around and let me know what you think of this chap too. I sent replies to everyone who reviewd, except for the annonymous ones since there's no way to contact them, but thanks for the reviews:D ****Remember, I'm up for all criticism, and any ideas, Id love to hear what you have in mind, though I have a pretty distinct idea of where this is gonna go… though NAMES is something I am NOT good at, so if you got good names for me, do share! I hate "inventing" names…lol anywayz, ENJOY:D**

* * *

**chap 2**

Chase was getting bored by this. It was the middle of February; the only interesting case he saw was boring runny noses for the past hour or so.

Nothing interesting, or _noble_ in it. At all.

Chase was just heading to the Nurse's station to hand over the chart of his newest runny nose patient when he heard the screams right on his left. He couldn't see exactly what was going on, everybody were screaming and running away.

Running away from a man holding a woman with one of his arms, and a gun in his other.

'Come on! Can't this day get any worse!?' Chase thought, but nevertheless advanced the now half cleared area. He could hear the guy with the gun shouting at him to stop.

So he did, Chase raised up his arms, to show that he didn't mean any harm and said, "Hey there, I'm Dr. Chase. What's your name?" Chase said, moving with tiny steps towards him, behind him Chase could hear one of the nurses whispering him to stay where he is, and that she called security and they should be there any second.

Chase would have loved to ignore her, but what if the guy panicked and started shooting everywhere? He'd just need to stall him till security gets there. It shouldn't be too hard, they'll be right here. Right?

"Jack. What do you care?!" the man said with a puzzled look on his face. As if he was trying to understand what Chase wanted him to do, but was unable to understand him.

"Well, if you just let go of the gun, and this lady you're holding, I'm sure we can all sort this out Jack," Chase said advancing one step closer to him.

"Stop!" Jack said pointing the gun at Chase who immediately froze in his tracks.

"Okay. Just relax." Chase said and took one step back "why don't you tell me what's wrong?" Chase added, in effort to try and understand what this Jack wanted, maybe talking about himself will help him calm down. It does to most people. Then again, to some people it just makes them angrier. Let's hope Jack here is one of the former.

But of course, we're talking about Chase, so it was the later.

"What's wrong? What's WRONG!?" Jack said raising his voice to a screaming point. "What's wrong is that I've been waiting here for almost 5 hours that's what's WRONG! I don't understand you people! Open clinic, only no one ever really gets in do they?" Jack said advancing towards Chase with a very angry look in his eyes all the while, grabbing his hostage tighter. "I just want someone to check me, but I guess that's too much to ask isn't it?!" he said now pointing the gun at Chase accusingly, "you're a doctor right, with you're white coat and fancy stethoscope, why don't you take care of me?! Huh" Jack was very close to Chase now, he seemed a little disoriented, and from the close distance between them Chase noticed his pupils were dilated. Chase also noticed that he loosened his grip on the woman he was holding on to.

"Okay, you're right. You have waited too long. So why don't you leave this woman, and come with me and Ill check you?" Chase said hoping he'd just leave that woman alone. He didn't seem coherent, and he might, even by accident, shoot someone.

"Are you trying to trick me?" Jack said suspiciously "now that I have a gun, NOW you wanna treat me? You're unbelievable, y'know that!" Jack said angrily, only about three feet away from Chase, his gun still pointing at Chase.

Chase was lost. Its not like he's ever done this sort of thing before, plus, the gun pointed at him sure didn't help him calm down and think rationally. 'Where are those bloody security officers?!' Chase thought desperately. Just then the woman Jack was holding tried to run for it.

Chase tried to catch Jack's attention. The guy was mad; he might end up shooting that woman, "NO!" Chase shouted, so the woman wouldn't run, only, his shout only scared Jack, whom was somewhat of a loose canon to star with, and pushed the trigger of his gun.

The gun that was pointing Chase.

It all happened in slow motion. Its cliché to say, Chase knew, but he couldn't help but think how true it all is. It really does go in slow motion. Since he heard the gun shot, the stab pain when the bullet hit him in the chest, the impact of the shot, plus the fact they were so close to each other, caused Chase to be pushed backwards, and he ended up on his back, laying, strangely nothing hurt, though he couldn't feel anything either. He could hear screams and shouts, and now more gun shots – the security officers finally arrived. But anything more that happened, Chase would know from stories, because that was when the darkness has overcome him.

**back to present**

_beep….beep…beep…._

The sound of the heart gives steady beats.

"Its going to be fine, you'll see. Hell make through it" House said, whether he was reassuring himself or his company wasn't clear. His gaze never leaving the operating room.

_beep...beep...beep...beeeeeeep_ (flat line)

**some time earlier**

House was in his office throwing his big red tennis ball to the wall and catching it with his cane. It's been over an hour that he sent Chase to clinic, and still no news of a new case. Why weren't any people sick over here?

House walked in to the combined office, where his remaining minion sat, bored as much as he was. He was just about to say something clever when some nurse rushed into the office, looking distraught.

"House…come" she said in between rushed breaths

"Yeah, its gonna take a little bit more than _that_ to make me come with you." House said sitting down, enjoying this new activity. Better than throwing balls at a wall

But Cameron of course rushed to the nurse with a glass of water in hand, and a questioning look on her face, "what's wrong?"

"The nurse regained her breath and said, "a shooting….in the clinic…Dr. Chase…come quickly" she said and went away, Foreman and Cameron hot on her heels, House a bit behind. He heard her say shooting and clinic and his brain went into alarm right away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – sadly not mine**

**Summary – exactly the same as in chap1 **

**A/N – I just wanted to say sorry I haven't updated in like, forever. But I'm not going to give up on this story. I love it, and it's my first House one, so I can't abandon it. Just been having some real life issues to sort through. ANYHOW! Id love to thank everyone who had reviewed! Half of why I write is because of you:) It puts a huge smile on my face when people enjoy what I write! That said, I hope you'll like this chapter. I just wanted to get something up for you guys, so you know I'm still here and I WILL! Finish this story! And just a small note, this chapter is when the 'past' and 'present' meets, so there wont be any 'before' and 'after' going on ;) thanks again for reading this. And I totally understand if you don't continue on reading… though I hoe you do:D ENJOY [it's even a bit longer than usual **

**

* * *

**

Chap 3 

House looked at the nurse confused, but he got up quickly – well, as quickly as he could – and followed her to the elevator. Could it be any slower?

When they finally reached the first floor where the Clinic was, the first thing that House noticed was the mayhem that was going on. It was expected, after all, the nurse did say something about a shooting, but this was a complete havoc.

Speaking of which, where was Cuddy – doesn't she thrive on this stuff? She is after all, good with this kind of mess. House would know.

Shaking his head at his thoughts, he was getting away from the topic at hand. The nurse mentioned something about Chase. So, _where_ was he? House looked around, trying to find the nurse that was supposed to lead him to his employee, but she was lost in the sea of panicked people.

House had a bad feeling about this. He walked through the floor, making his way amongst the hysterical people. Most of them seemed to have calmed down, but some where speaking incoherently, some crying uncontrollably_. What on earth has gone down here?_ House wondered to himself just when he heard someone shout,

"Give me the paddles! He's crashing!"

House's head immediately span to the direction from which he heard that sentence, and quickly limped there to be greeted by the ER chief shocking a man laying on the floor. Cameron was there as well, but she seemed more in a shocked trance then actually helping out.

House wasn't able to see the face of the man. He hoped he wasn't who he thought he was. But when he took a step to the side, his heart skipped a beat.

It was Chase.

_His_ Chase.

Blood was rushing out of his limp body from what was probably a gun shot wound. And it was rushing out _quickly_. _Oh this is SO not good._ House thought, not worried, but more as if simply stating the facts. He quickly ordered a gurney to the place and they got Chase on it and rushed him to Surgery.

_Really! Could the elevators be any slower!?_

House was frustrated. There wasn't much he could do about that and they were wasting precious time. As they waited however, House started his inquiry. "What on earth happened?" the nurse who intubated Chase answered, "That g-guy! He-he was mad! An-and he took that woman and Cha-Chase tried to c-calm him down and he-he… he shot him!" the nurse said clearly still in shock, tears falling down her face.

If this wasn't so serious, House might have made a joke on Chase's expense that the nurse was crying over him. But Chase was in the middle of a more serious _'joke'_ right now.

"Seems like the bullet perforated his lung" Cameron said. Her voice distant as if she was miles away.

House's gaze went from the nurse to Cameron's as she spoke, Eyeing her carefully. _That_ was her reaction to all of this? _Interesting_. But before House could think more of that, the elevator doors finally opened and they rushed Chase to the OR.

Cameron and House were left behind. But they simply went to the observation room. They had to know what would be of Chase.

It annoyed House to no end. He couldn't help Chase. He was hurt, but House couldn't save him. It wasn't like with any other situation. It wasn't like when Chase was hurt, but House didn't fire him, and even kept his secret a secret. Now House couldn't do anything for him, and the thought of that sickened him. He was the best doctor in this hospital, and yet, he couldn't do a thing for one of his probably most loyal employee.

If you think of it, Chase had stayed with House longer then anyone had before. No one thought it could happen, but Chase cut through. And House made sure he suffered every minute of it. House would never forget Chase's first official day under House. So anxious to prove himself. He didn't know his father had called House and talked to him about the job. And in a way, it was his father that got Chase this fellowship. Sure, Chase had the perfect resume and his scores were excellent. But House needs _interesting_ and Chase was just another bright doctor trying to do his thing. But the fact he didn't mention who his father was, and then his old man called House – well, _that's_ interesting.

After that, more things about Chase popped up which made him more intriguing. But Chase didn't talk about himself. All was kept in the dark, and House wanted to shed the light on Chase. So he taunted him. But Chase didn't break. Even when he became ridiculously mean to him, Chase didn't budge. Heck, Chase even sucked up to him. It didn't make any sense _whatsoever_.

House could define each of his three ducklings. They were all so completely different from each other – House made sure they'd be that way. Foreman stood up to himself, didn't take House's crap and was the serious professional doctor. Cameron was the opinionated caring one. And Chase was the out of the box careless one.

But all three of them have changed. In a way. Foreman is still the professional serious doctor, but he is much more willing to break the rules to get what he wants. Cameron is still opinionated and super caring, but she also hurts others in ways she probably wouldn't have before. And Chase. Well, actually, Chase is quite the same. He does what he's told, figures cases because of his unique thinking, but he is still careless, and doesn't stand up to himself as he probably should.

Which, House suspected, was probably what got him in this situation in the first place. House watched as they prepared him to surgery and whispered to himself, "stupid". House was indeed mad at Chase for being so careless.

While House was hovering above the glass wall of the operating room, Cameron was sitting right behind him, and when she heard House say stupid she got angry, and because her emotions were all wired up because of Chase's current condition, so got mad. And _fast_.

"_How_ can you call him stupid at a time like this?" she asked House bewildered as she got up to confront him face to face.

House turned to look at her, he saw her furious gaze combined with the worry in her eyes. But House was furious as well but he wasn't going to let Cameron off the hook that easily. If she was mad, it meant she felt something, and House was planning on finding that out before really replying to her. So, he merely said, "I can. I just said it" and he knew she was going to boil up at his response.

And he was right. Cameron felt as if she could slap him, but she didn't. "Ha-ha, very funny. Chase isn't stupid for getting shot. If my memory serves me right, _you_ got shot as well!"

"Good point. But I got shot because someone wanted to kill me. Chase got shot because he was playing the damn hero!" House informed her. Did she _not_ hear what the nurse had said? If only Chase had sat aside and waited for security to come, none of this would be happening. But _no_. Chase had to be the hero and save the day.

"He wasn't playing the hero! He probably was just worried about the hostage woman! If you should call anyone stupid, should be _security_ who _kindly_ showed up _after_ Chase got shot!" she told him furiously. She wasn't even sure what good all of this would bring, but she had to take it all out, and House just happened to be there.

"Well, he should have waited, and then probably no one would have got hurt" House said and took a seat, he leg was starting to throb. This was useless. It happened, what good would it be blaming anyone? Sure, security was slow, but Chase knows that, he shouldn't have done anything. But because he couldn't - look where he is now. And House really didn't want to argue with Cameron. He felt bad enough already. After all, if _he_ hadn't told Chase to do Clinic duty, none of them would be in this position right now.

And as if reading his mind Cameron said, "He never should have been there in the first place" she told him icily, with a stare to match before she left. She wanted to be there and support Chase, but she just couldn't be around House now. He told Chase to do clinic and now Chase was hanging between life and death.

House was left alone in the observation room. And he was glad to be alone, he really wasn't in the mood for company – not that he ever _was_ in the mood for company. But now even less. He was afraid he would feel guiltier if people were here, wondering why this had happened and all those "what if" questions.

Just then Chase's surgery started, and all House could do was watch and wait, and hope he'll survive. Even though House taunted Chase all the time, loosing him like_ this_ was never something he'd wanted.


End file.
